


Bitch Better Have My Money

by StrawberryNightmare



Series: Cabe and Leah [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Money Woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryNightmare/pseuds/StrawberryNightmare
Summary: Drabble. Takes place sometime around The Black Halo. Toby is moaning about his money woes and being unable to afford the kind of wedding Happy wants. Leah knows she can help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to keep you happy while I continue to work on the next chapter of The Black Halo. I promise I am working on it, but I have gotten caught up in Fantastic Beasts, so my inspiration is a little weak. But I will get it done soon!

“I owe _so_ much money,” Doc complained, taking another shot of vodka.

Leah frowned at him. This simply wouldn’t do. Doc and Happy deserved the loveliest wedding they wanted.

Now her knife was digging into the neck of another man. This was the third one she had visited over the past week to threaten.

“Now, what is your choice?” she growled, pushing her knife further into his neck. Blood seeped over her favored blade.

The man swallowed hard. “His debts are gone. No problem. None at all.”

Leah smirked happily.

She wasn’t good for much, but this she could do.


End file.
